


He is all mine

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Romance, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: In this short fic/drabble, Dean Winchester realizes the ownership and power his beloved Castiel has over him.





	

He is mine….

My angel.

My friend.

My beloved.

Though I realize something now….

Castiel owns me with those blue eyes.

His dark hair and thin frame.

His Adam's apple and collarbones.

The soft curve of his upper lip.

Yes, all of him owns me and I'm murdered by the very thought of it.

And there are so many things I want to do with…to Cas.

Limbs entangled and thighs quivering. Mouths open and tongues colliding. The way he crumbles beneath me as I make him come. The sound as he cries out my name when I keep going.

I move until he nearly faints.

I devour him in kisses with my arms locked tightly around him.

His trembling, a harsh vibration.

I don't know if I was trying to reclaim ownership as I moved but it was all fruitless.

Castiel's expression was a mixture of pain and pleasure which is exactly what enslaves me.

My need for this authority he has… even when he is underneath me.

Oh my God, I've never meant to be this desperate for anyone.

I thought I was stronger but my will is easily broken for this Angel.

I scream his name as I finally collapse. His arms embracing me. His lips pressed to my brow.

Castiel's hold is tighter…. stronger. Something I can't beat and it lets me know that I am all his entirely.


End file.
